Ziatri
The Ziatri (Eng: Dark Ones) is a shape shifting race from the Honos' Lacerato Oculus System. They were absorbed into the collective peacefully by the decision of the Ziatri Elders Biology The Ziatri have a unique structure which allows them to assume any form given the time to do so. Obviously, the more complex the transformation the longer and more tiring it would be. A Ziatri would be able to change the colour of his skin easily and quickly, but it would take longer for him to transform into a different sentient being. Discovery The Ziatri ere discovered when the Collective ran into a patrol of theirs. They were a small space faring race with just three planets to their name, and thus their elders decided that they wished to join the Collective to further their own race. The contact was mostly peaceful, aside from a brief skirmish between a handful of forces when several Hara-Ka strayed away and into the area that the Ziatri had forbidden the Collective from heading into. The two factions agreed to merge into one and the Ziatri were given very beneficial terms for Collectivisation, which set a precedent for peaceful entry into the Collective of Civilised Species Umbrae Populus Auctum The Synth Infiltrator augments their natural form shifting ability and many other features of the Ziatri, which entered usage for both Equitem and Argutus purposes. The following is a list of some of their alterations Corpus organa reconstructionem alterations: The systems responsible for the reconstruction of the body in the Ziatri is enhanced so that they gain an ability akin to the human idea of 'Shape Shifting'. This will make them excellent infiltration units. The 'shift' requires a large amount of energy, so we don't advise that they do it often. Flexibility augmentations: This augment was difficult to create, however the Collective managed to make it in such a way that the joints in any assumed form should be highly flexible. They are easily able to jump approximately 16 meters high in a humanoid form, as well as be able to move agile around terrain. Another advantage of this is that they are able to heal wounds quickly, and this has made them more durable. Despite this, they are no where near as durable as combat units such as the Synth Soldier Venom Glands: The augmented Ziatri receive glands to create a deadly venom. This may be spit by the Infiltrator at targets and can create a sort of poison gas on impact should the Infiltrator use the correct gland Adaptive bone marrow: As a result of their reconstructive abilities, they already have this to some extent and the Collective have merely boosted it. This allows damage to the bones to be fixed much quicker than in unaugmented Ziatri and allow them to 'adapt' more easily Adapted systems: As with all synths the Collective has adapted their systems, such as the lung and blood, so that they can survive in a large variety of environments, including the scorching hot of Triarius and underneath the sea Digestive tract alterations: The Collective has replaced and edited parts of their digestive tract in order to make their systems more efficient and reduce the amount of resources they will need to maintain themselves, as well as the amount of waste produced Genitalia removal: Self Explanatory Civilian service Outside of Military and Argutus matters, the Ziatri are employed in a variety of jobs. They may work servicing buildings, using their flexibility to move through gaps which some wouldn't be able to fit through to reach damage or use this to check cave systems and the like. They are also known to compose the majority of actors in the Collective of Civilised Species, as they are quick to pick up languages and mannerisms as well as remarkably good liars and deceivers. This, combined with their ability to change their body, making them perfect for acting as they can fit a variety of roles simply by changing form. Category:Species Category:Collective Client Species Category:The Collective